


New Meanings

by FlowerBoyParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Gen, I have so many feelings about Adam Parrish, None of them are mentioned by name but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoyParrish/pseuds/FlowerBoyParrish
Summary: So on this day,The Third of JulyAdam Parrish would not quietly age another year.





	New Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:30pm on July 2nd I apologize if its garbage I just have feelings and need to out them somewhere

Birthdays had never never been much more than a countdown to Adam Parrish.  
It was another day  
In another month  
In another year  
**Another year**

Each year was one year closer.  
One year closer to leaving  
One year closer to escaping  
One year closer to independence  
One year closer to freedom

Adam Parrish had never cared much for celebration.  
It wouldn't have mattered if he had.  
But times had changed.  
And so had he.

So on this day,  
The Third of July  
Adam Parrish would not quietly age another year.

He would wake in the morning to find his friends in the kitchen.  
To find their questionable cake.  
To find smiles on their faces.  
Smiles that warranted one in return.

Birthdays had never meant much to Adam Parrish.  
But they could.  
They would.

Birthdays had once been used to measure the time until he could leave the ones who couldn't love him.  
Birthdays would now be used to measure the time he had spent with the people he loved most in this world.

**Happy Birthday Adam Parrish.**

 


End file.
